


Only girls allowed

by Chrysanthinum



Category: Supernatural
Genre: College!AU, Frat Boy Dean, Freshman Castiel, Frottage, M/M, One-Shot, Rutting, cross-dressing, humping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-24
Updated: 2017-06-24
Packaged: 2018-11-18 06:58:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,856
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11286066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chrysanthinum/pseuds/Chrysanthinum
Summary: Charlie and Castiel are freshmen at (insert college name here) and all they want it to go to a party their first night. The only problem is, the only guys allowed in are those that belong the the fraternity. Charlie has a solution for their little problem.





	Only girls allowed

“I am so excited, I’ve never been to a frat party before!” Charlie squealed excitedly in Castiel’s ear, making him flinch.

“That’s probably because you’ve never attended a college before, will you relax?” Cas says, a fond smile on his face. They were close to the front of the seemingly endless line of people trying to get into the frat party. Their first year at SKU, this party would definitely be the way to get into the “cool crowd”.

“We’re close, Cas! We’re so close!” Charlie says, gripping Cas’ arms tighter as Cas surveyed the two guys at the door who were letting people in or turning them away.

 From where they were, Cas could see both of the men, both very attractive. One was dark skinned and almost bald, just a thin layer of hair over his head. The other one though, he looked like he’d been carved from marble. His biceps bulging in his shirt, and the most beautiful green eyes he’d ever seen on anyone. He was too busy ogling the men at the door that he didn’t realize they’d gotten to the front.

“You,” the darker guy says, pointing at Charlie, “go on in. You can go on back to your dorm, only women tonight.” He informs Cas.

“What?! What kind of bullshit is that! I just want to go to a party with my friend and he’s getting turned away because he doesn’t have a vagina!” Charlie was getting into the guys faces now as Cas was trying to calm her down.

“Charlie it’s okay, really. I’ll go back to the dorm and you go have fun.”

“Yeah, why don’t you come on in and he can catch the next party.” The attractive green eyed man persuades.

“Fuck that, Cas!” Charlie says, ignoring the man. She interlocks her arm with Cas’, “I’m not going to your stupid party anyway. We’ll have a lot more fun by ourselves.

They turn away from the frat house to the sound of catcalls and whistles caused by Charlie’s comment and make their way to Cas’ dorm.

 

 

“I really wanted to go to that party.” Charlie says, her head hanging off the edge of Castiel’s bed while she pouts.

“So go, they said you could. They would probably still let you in, seeing as how you still have the specific criteria they were looking for.” Cas chuckles to himself after he says it.

He’s sitting at the head of his bed staring at the wall when Charlie jumps up with a grin on her face. “I have an idea that will get us both in there! But first we have to go to my room, come one!” She bolts out of Cas’ room before he’s even really sure what’s going on but he follows anyway.

When he gets to her room she’s throwing her clothes all over the place. “What on earth are you doing?” He asks, leaning against the doorjamb.

“I’m trying to find something…. Something that will fit you. Aha!” She exclaims, holding up a sleek blue dress and shoving it toward her friend. “Go put that on and then we’ll do your hair and makeup, gogogo.”

“My hair an- Charlie what are you….”

“You’ll see. Now go, hop to it!” She says, shoving him into the bathroom and slapping his ass before he shuts the door. It only takes a few minutes for him to come out and when he does Charlie brings her hand to her mouth with a silent gasp.

“Does it really look that bad?” Cas asks, now feeling a little self-conscious. “I didn’t even want to wear this stupi-“

“Cas!” Charlie interrupts him. “You look amazing, better than I ever have or will in that dress. Matter of fact, this dress is yours from here on out. God, with your amazing hips and you athletic calves. I swear if I wasn’t a lesbian I’d jump you so hard right now.”

Cas runs his hands down the sides of the dress, feeling better now that he knows he looks good. “So, you said something about hair and makeup?” Charlie claps her hands together at the mention of it.

“Yes! But maybe just the hair, you’re face is already so pretty and you shaved this morning so you should be able to pass for a girl. Now, come on!” She practically yells, dragging him back into the bathroom and getting to work on his hair.

 

 

They’re almost to the front of the line again when Cas starts to panic. “They’re going to know that I’m a man and they’re going to beat the shit out of me, Charlie!” Cas says in a frantic whisper to Charlie.

“No they won’t, and if they try then they’ll have to go through me first.”

“That wouldn’t be that hard, you’re tiny.”

“I may be small but I’m a scrapper.” She informs proudly, “Now shut up, here we go again.”

Cas just smiles and lets Charlie do the talking. The second he opened his mouth to talk they’d be able to tell just by his voice that he was a man. They got the go ahead to go in but the attractive man that Cas was eyeing the first time they were in line seemed to be scrutinizing him closely. They quickly made their way inside before trading goofy smiles.

“Okay, I’ll go this way and mingle with the ladies and you go do, whatever it is you can do while pretending to be girl.” Charlie says before slipping away.

 

 

They were there for over an hour and Charlie was having a blast. Cas even thought he saw her sneak into a closet with someone, while he nursed his drink and tried not to talk too much lest he give himself away. He was standing to the side of the room enjoying the music when he felt the presence of a body standing next to his. Looking to his side he could see it was the attractive man from outside.

“You may have everyone else fooled, but not me.” Cas’ eyes widened. This man… this Adonis who looked like he could snap Cas in two knew that he was just a man in a dress. He was going to get killed.

He starts backing away, “Listen this wasn’t even my idea,” he whispers so as not to let anyone else know he’s a guy. “I swear my friend Charlie is the one who wanted to do this. I can just leave and never come back and…” His back hits a wall and he stops.

“Leave? Who said anything about wanting you to leave?” The man says, caging him against the wall with his arms on either side of him.

“If you’re gonna kill me can you at least do it on the fro-“ Cas was cut off when a pair of lips were on his own. He couldn’t help but reciprocate.

The kiss was broken when the man pulled away when they were both running out of air. “Name’s Dean.” Cas nodded his head, slightly dazed. “Now this is the part where you tell me your name.” The man, Dean, says.

“Castiel… uh, Cas. My name is Cas.” He manages to get out.

“Cas.” Dean says, testing it out in his mouth, “I like it, hope you like mine too since I’m gonna have you screaming it.” He grabs Cas’ hand and starts to drag him toward the staircase before stopping right before they hit the steps. “If that’s okay with you, I mean. It  this isn’t something you want that’s fine I just assu-“ He was pulled forward and cut off by the other man’s mouth on his again.

He’s being pushed up the stairs again before he knew it and could hear the gravelly voice behind him assuring him of his willingness to yell Dean’s name. When they get to the top of the steps Dean takes charge again and leads them to his room, slamming the door and locking it behind them.

“You are the most amazing looking person in this entire house right now.” Dean informs, pushing his hand up under the dress to pull it up over Castiel’s head “And I’ve seen a lot of girls down there in practically nothing.”

Cas lets out a small whimper. He can’t remember the last time someone turned him on this much, probably never. He helps Dean to get himself out of the dress before he flops back onto the bed, pulling Dean on top of him.

The two start grinding against one another, Cas in just his underwear and Dean still fully clothed. Dean is able to get out a few words between panted breaths. “You know… this would be much better… without anything between us.”

Cas nods his head in agreement but keeps a hold of Dean’s shirt to keep him in place while rutting up. Dean huffs out a laugh before pulling himself away, earning a whine from Cas at the loss. Dean quickly strips himself of his clothes while Cas shimmies himself out of his last remaining article of clothing before they’re back together.

Dean shoves one arm under Cas’ hips and the other under his shoulders, lifting him and sliding him up the bed.

“Fuck you’re strong” Cas breathes out, a slight look of awe on his face.

Dean smiles down at him, “I know. The ladies love it.” Dean says with a salacious wink, when Cas gives him a light smack on the arm.

“Shut up and fuck me.” Cas demands, Dean letting out a low groan.

“I don’t think I’ll be able to make it up to that, you’re just so…damn…. Hot.” Dean punctuates the last words with thrusts of his hips.

They start rutting against each other, neither one caring what they originally came up to the room to do. The pre-come from the both of them is slicking the way between them, moans growing louder between the two of them.

Dean reaches down to wrap a hand around Cas’ cock, stripping it fast, “There’s no way I’m cumming first.” Dean’s rutting up into the air, trying to get Cas there as fast as he can. He doesn’t have to worry too much longer when Cas arches up streaks up cum shooting up his chest and  his mouth open in a silent scream.

Dean doesn’t even have to touch himself after seeing that, his dick starts to spurt onto Cas abdomen, their cum mingling together while they ride out the last of their orgasms together before Dean flops to the side of the bed so as to not fall on Cas.

When they’re breathing starts to slow down Cas talks, “That was great, but you didn’t get me to scream your name.” He lolls his head to the side, smirking at the man next to him. Dean barks out a laugh.

“We still have all night.” There’s a pause, “and maybe after a date next Friday?” Dean asks, and Cas can hear the nervousness in his voice.

“I’d like that.” Dean smiles before rolling on top of Cas again and sealing their lips together.


End file.
